Say You'll Remember Me
by sofaritsalright
Summary: Zoe has had Wade erased from her memory after a terrible break-up that left her heartbroken in bed for days. Wade does everything in his power to make her remember who he was and what they had. (Based on Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind).
1. One

**A/N:** Hello, loves! This is my first Hart of Dixie fan fiction which is weird seeing that I've been a fan of the show since it premiered. After the finale tonight, I realized that I really needed to write a Zade story since they're my ultimate otp. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile now based on Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Nothing I use in this fan fiction will be from the movie other than the company Lacuna, Inc. Also, the title is from a Taylor Swift song called "Wildest Dreams." I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please do the lovely thing that authors love: follow, favorite, and most importantly, review!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own _nothing_.

_"You'll see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night - burning it down_  
_Someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around_  
_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend"_

Wade strolled into Lavons' house bright and early in the morning, waiting for the buffet of breakfast food that would be waiting for him when he walked into the kitchen. Breakfast had always been Wades favorite part of the day, but ever since the break-up with Zoe, he absolutely dreaded it. He would have cooked breakfast for himself or gone to The Butter Stick, but Lavons' was closer and after having a morningly tradition, he decided to risk running into Zoe Hart herself every day. It's a small town, he always thought to himself, he couldn't avoid each other forever without running into one another.

"Good mornin'," Wade greeted Lavon as he reached for a bagel and sat down on his usual stool. Lavon stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Wade without saying a word. While this had happened before, something about the atmosphere seemed off to Wade this morning. "Are you okay, buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled to himself and poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

Lavon inched closer to Wade and took a deep breath while shaking his head. "You can't be here," he told him gently.

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Is there a girl shoved in the pantry or something?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Zoe came around the corner. He became still at the sight of her and was patiently waiting for the doctor to start screaming at him, telling him to leave, that she was here first and all of the normal rants Zoe often went through.

"Hello!" Zoe smiled at Wade.

He scrunched up his face as her two syllables pierced his eardrums. "You're chipper this morning, doc."

Zoe looked dumbfounded for a moment. "How did you know that I'm a doctor?" She asked with a confused tone. In the background, Lavon could be seen shaking his head at Wade, hoping and praying that he didn't say her name or something terrible. After Wade sighed and took another bite of his bagel, Zoe walked over to him and stuck out her hand to greet him. "My name's Zoe," she introduced herself for what she thought was the first time.

Before Wade could speak, Lavon intervened. "Zoe, this is Wade. He's new on the property." The man was baffled, thinking that this whole thing was a joke they were playing on him. "Wade, can we go talk somewhere?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Wade nodded slowly, still confused about the whole ordeal.

"I have to get to work," Zoe announced as she grabbed an apple and headed towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, Wade."

As the door shut behind her, Wade knit his brow and shook his head at Lavon. "What the hell was that about?"

The tall man rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to explain what had just happened. He held his mouth open, searching for the correct words, but he couldn't find them. Instead, he left the room and headed towards his office. Once he came back, he handed the yellow note to Wade.

"What's this?" Wade asked curiously.

Lavon sighed. "Just read it."

_Dear Mr. Hayes_  
_Zoe Hart has had Wade Kinsella erased from her memory. Please never mention their relationship to her again._  
_Thank you._  
_-Lacuna, Inc._

Wade scoffed as he read the note. "You seriously expect me to believe that she had me '_erased_' from her memory?" He rolled his eyes at the thought. "You two are really bad at playing jokes, do you know that?"

Lavon sat down next to him. "Wade," he started, "this isn't a joke. She had a procedure done. She remembers nothing about you."

At that moment, Wade felt everything crash down upon him, making his body slouch from the heaviness of the situation. Lavon was serious. Zoe Hart has had Wade Kinsella erased from her memory. They Windexed her brain like he never meant a thing to her. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.


	2. Two

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for the love from chapter one. Also, for those who haven't seen the movie, the company typically sends out those letters to everyone in the person's life (except the one they're erasing), so most of the town knows! I'm trying to make these chapters a bit longer, so bear with me. Also, I'll post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow since I'm really feeling this story right now!

* * *

Later that night, Wade was nursing a bottle of beer while staring at his feet that were kicked up on his coffee table. The words were spinning around in his head. _Zoe Hart has had Wade Kinsella erased from her memory_. He still had no idea what to think about the entire situation. In some ways, it still felt like a mean, hurtful joke to him. He knew that he had screwed up when he slept with someone else, but he didn't think it would hurt Zoe enough that she'd go and get him erased from her mind. He didn't even know that it was possible to do that. "Maybe I should erase her, too," he whispered to himself before raising the glass bottle up to his lips and taking a swig.

He heard a knock on the door, but his daze prevented him from getting up. "Yeah?" He yelled loud enough for whoever to hear. A few seconds later, he heard George and Lavon make their way into his living room. "What do you want?" He asked them with a sigh, still not looking up at them.

"We know this has to be rough," George started, "so we came over to help you blow off some steam." George sat down next to him on the couch and placed a 24 pack of beer on the coffee table, right next to Wade's feet. While this would normally bring a smile to his face, this time he couldn't even lift the muscles in his cheeks. He felt as if he was permanently paralyzed.

"We thought we could play some video games, drink some beers - have a much needed guy night." Lavon flashed a smile at Wade and tried to keep up his usual perkiness, but it was failing. Wade didn't want anything to do with it. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He slapped Wade's legs off of the coffee table on his way over to the Xbox and turned it on, grabbing them all controllers.

Wade moped and inched over for his other friend to sit down. Normally he hated when one person was a total drab in fun situations, but this night was different and he didn't care about having fun. He just wanted to somehow move past the fact that the doc wiped him out of her brain. "I don't want to have fun right now," he told them. "I just wanna be alone if you don't mind."

Lavon and George shot sympathetic glances at each other. Their plan did not involve Wade moping around. "I'm sorry, man," George shrugged. "This situation really sucks."

Wade scoffed. "You wouldn't even know. Golden Boy Tucker got to stay in that pretty little head of hers, but not me." He spit out those words as if they were venomous. While George would usually get riled up after hearing such things, he decided that now was not the best time to do so. Just as Wade was going to continue his rant about why it had to be him instead of someone else, the lights dimmed and went out. "Dammit, Zoe!" He yelled loud enough that Zoe could hear him across the way. The two men shook their heads rapidly at Wade, not wanting him to make a big fuss out of it.

The man stood up and grabbed a flashlight before stomping out the door and heading straight towards the fuse box. He let out a loud sigh as he opened it up, but froze the moment he heard footsteps headed towards him. "Hey," she spoke softly, "Sorry about that... I just got a new coffee machine and I was trying it out." Wade's heart sunk, knowing that this same thing had happened before even though it was a brand new situation for her. "I'm glad you know how to fix it, because I probably couldn't if I tried." She gulped, waiting for him to say something, but he kept quiet as he tried to turn the electricity back on.

Zoe studied Wade carefully as he held a flashlight in one hand and used pliers in the other. "Let me hold that for you." She grabbed the flashlight from Wade and her fingers grazed over his flesh, making goosebumps grow on both of them. She stood behind the man, wondering why this all seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't place a finger on it, but she felt like she was having a weird form of déjà vu. She tried her best to remember, but her brain was failing her. Before she even had a moment to ponder it all, the lights were back on and Wade was slamming the door to the box shut, making Zoe jump at the sound.

He turned to look at her and grabbed his flashlight. "Thanks, doc." He winked at her with a frown before turning away and heading back towards his place. He hadn't heard her leave quite yet, so he turned back around. "Be more careful next time, will ya?"

His annoyance with Zoe made her feel sick. She had just met the man this morning and had no idea why he would hate her so much if they've barely exchanged twenty words to each other. She shook her head and went inside, trying to plan out ways to make the annoyed man like her. She hadn't felt this much dislike since she arrived in Blue Bell, but that was almost three years ago. She thought everyone except Lemon was over it. Maybe that was just the way Wade was, she thought. The way he carried himself seemed pretty cocky, so maybe he wasn't one for being in a good mood. Either way, Zoe was going to try to set aside some time to making sure that Wade didn't turn out to be another Lemon, even if it took some time.


	3. Three

**A/N:** Ayo, loves. So, this chapter is a little longer, but it's also not the best one I could've written. I've been getting sick, but I wanted to get the next chapter up, so... I'm sorry about that. /:

* * *

Zoe woke up the next morning with a whole new attitude towards what she was now going to call The Wade Situation. She was friendly and funny, so she didn't think it would take too long to win him over. Before heading to Lavon's for breakfast, she decided that it'd be nice of her to bring Wade a cup of coffee after the whole predicament last night. Hopefully this time the generator wouldn't overheat. If it did, she knew that Wade _really_ hate her.

Lucky for her, it all worked out perfectly and she walked over to Wades place with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Good morning," she shouted from outside.

The man finished buttoning up his red flannel shirt the moment that he heard Zoe's voice. For a moment it made him happy, but he quickly remembered everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. With a huff, he walked towards the door to see what she wanted. "Mornin'," he greeted her as he walked out the door.

"Here," she said in a chipper voice, "this is for you... to make up for last night." She kept a large smile on her face as she watched Wade take a cup out of her hands.

He forced a half-grin on his face and took a sip, but immediately made a disgusted face. "What flavor is this?"

"Crème Bruleè." Her smile started to falter as she spoke the words.

"Coffee's not supposed to taste like a pastry," Wade told her knowingly. If Zoe wouldn't had erased him, she would know that Wade preferred his coffee plain and not with some odd flavored creamer that she always had to have. He started walking towards Lavon's with the coffee still in his hand. He debated pouring it out on the ground, but Zoe was trailing him and keeping a watchful eye on the coffee.

Once they were a few steps away from Lavon's, Zoe sped up and stepped in front of Wade to get him to stop walking. "What's your problem with me?" She whined, waiting for an answer.

He just smiled at her, wanting to blurt out the real reason, but they were interrupted by Lemon's greeting. She looked genuinely happy to see Zoe, but as soon as her glance went to Wade, she looked like she was about to murder him. The three walked into the kitchen and started reaching for their food. "You leave her alone, Wade Kinsella," Lemon warned. He had never heard Lemon actually stick up for Zoe. His world was being turned upside down in more ways than one.

"She brought me coffee," he told her, "not like I wanted to see her anyway." Lemon placed her hand on her friends shoulder and gave him a small sympathetic grin. It made him feel a little better, but it also made him feel pathetic.

Lemon could tell that her friend was hurting and it drove her insane. Being friends with Wade was never part of her plan, but she eventually learned about his good side. While she didn't condone what Zoe did, she didn't necessarily blame her. After being cheated on twice, the girl did have a right to do something about it even though erasing someone seemed pretty extreme. Lemon almost wished she could've erased Lavon for the longest time, but she came to her senses after awhile.

"The family's all here!" Lavon smiled as he rounded the corner to see his guests. The three scowled at this greeting. Wade did it out of anger, Zoe did it out of annoyance, and Lemon did it because she knew knew be the one to keep the peace between the two. "A grumpy family," he corrected himself, "yet still a family."

"Families don't hate each other for no good reason," Zoe mumbled under her breath. She had no idea why she was even calling them a family. All excluding Wade were close, but he was brand new according to her brain.

Wade and Lemon rolled their eyes once they realized what Zoe had said. "I don't hate you, doc. I don't even know you." Wade winked at her like old times. Something about his wink sent flares through Zoe. It seemed familiar once again, but she couldn't figure out who he reminded her of.

"Well, you acting like you hate me." Zoe shrugged as she smothered cream onto her bagel. "I'm actually a really great person and these two would agree." She looked at her friends. "Maybe not Lemon, but Lavon would. Right, buddy?" She smiled up at him, waiting for a response.

"Zoe's the best," he agreed. "I think you should give her a chance. She might surprise you."

Wade pondered it for a moment. He knew Zoe better than he knew himself. Her likes, her dislikes, her go-to rants, and even the brand of shampoo she used. Now she had no clue that he knew such personal information about her. He could never forget such things even if he tried.

"I have to get to work." Zoe stood up and put her purse around her shoulder. Without another word, she walked through the door and headed towards her office. For some reason she really needed Wade to like her. She hadn't felt this desperate need for approval since she first arrived in town. She thought she was over that, but when Wade came along, something pulled at her and said that she needed him on her side.

* * *

At the end of her long day, Zoe stumbled into the Rammer Jammer desperately needing a drink. Much to her surprise, she found her new interest standing behind the bar waiting on customers. She walked over and plopped herself down on a stool. "You look like you could use a glass of wine," he smiled.

She raised her eyebrow as he took a bottle of red wine off of the shelf behind him. "How'd you know?"

The man shrugged. "Being a bartender is kind of like being a psychic."

Zoe let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. "I guess you're right in a way." She took a sip of the wine he had just set down in front of her. "You also guessed my favorite kind..."

"Psychic." Wade repeated with a smile. In actuality, he had known her favorite drinks since she arrived to town. He remembered almost every little detail about her, even the type of boxed wine she was drinking the night they first kissed.

She tapped the bar with her nails and bit her lip as she looked up at Wade. "How come I've never seen you in here before?"

Wade's jaw dropped for a moment. As badly as he wanted to blurt out that she has seen him there before, she just doesn't remember because she went and did the very Zoe Hart-like thing to do and erased him, he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he leaned against the bar, "I was working a few towns over for the longest time. Been here my whole life, though." It may have been a small town, but there had to have been people somewhere in it that Zoe had never known before, so Wade went with it.

"Oh," she pursed her lips together, "that makes a lot of sense."

* * *

By closing time, Zoe was still seated in the same stool she had plopped down on hours ago, having at her wine. She didn't exactly know why she was drinking so much, but things seemed so strange these past few days and it bothered her that she couldn't tell why that was. "Uh, doc?" Wade asked quietly. "Let me take you home, alright?" Zoe went to shake her head and stand up in order to show him that she wasn't too drunk, but instead, the girl fell right into the side of the bar, leaving her shrieking from the small amount of pain in her ribs. "Let's go, drunky." Wade laughed as he threw his arm around Zoe's shoulders and lead her to the door and into his car. Once he got her in, he heard the sound of her head hitting the glass window, making Wade hiss out of sympathy. A part of him was thinking that she almost deserved it, but the larger part was telling him that he needed to keep the woman he was in love with safe.

Once he got inside and started driving back home, Zoe looked at him with big puppy eyes. "_Wade_," she whined, "why do you hate me?"

Wade looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I don't hate you," he admitted with a loving voice. "I just wished you remembered, s'all."

"Remembered what?" Zoe lifted her head off of the window to look at him.

He let out a silent sigh and shook his head. "Nothing, forget I said that."


	4. Four

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't been around in awhile, but I finally found the time to update. This isn't the best chapter, but it needed to be written. Also, a few of you asked if you will get the backstory, and I promise you will, but it'll be in broken up pieces.

* * *

_He had never seen that look on her face before tonight, but it was one that was going to be engraved into his memory for the rest of time. He had gone and screwed up again for no reason. Sometimes when things got too serious, he felt the need to run and become a past version of himself that he didn't particularly like too much - especially at this moment. No, at this moment he hated himself more than ever before. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears that were running down her face and to apologize a million times, but he knew that if he even inched closer to him that she'd try to claw his face off with her neatly manicured nails. "Zoe..." He sighed, he didn't have anything to say to her. He meant his apology, but Zoe wouldn't believe him. To her, he was just the scumbag she met on her first night in Bluebell. _

_"Don't," she shook her head, "just don't." _

_All that night, she had stayed up in bed awake, crying to herself and eating away a tub of ice cream. She couldn't believe that he would hurt her like that again. She knew things felt off, but she didn't know how bad it really was. Wade Kinsella would never change. He was just a man who couldn't stay faithful if he tried. She thought that she had found true love in him and that he was the love of her life and that he felt the same way, but at this moment, she didn't believe it one bit. She wished that she could erase him forever to forget all the pain and trouble that he caused. She thought that if they had the technology, it would be the best thing to ever happen to her. She searched it for what felt like hours, but finally found a place called Lacuna, Inc. located in New York. It was a rash decision, yes, but it was the only way to leave him in the dust once and for all._

* * *

"Why would she do this?" Wade asked with a pained expression. He couldn't understand why she would just go and erase him like that. The man thought that it would be better off if she didn't talk to him for the rest of their lives instead of erasing him. He had never felt such pain before; he had never felt so small and forgettable.

Lemon put on her sympathetic face and reached across the bar to place her hand on Wade's. "You hurt her. You know this already." She didn't have much to say about the particular situation. While she never liked Zoe very much, she did know that what Wade did was wrong. But still, Wade was one of her closest friends and no matter how angry she was with his actions, she had to be there for him. "I'm sure that it burns a bit right now, but that'll go away in the future." She flashed a weak smile, but Wade didn't feel any better.

"I'm calling this Lacuna place."

"Why?" Lemon asked. "Just leave it alone."

Wade shook his head. "If she can erase me then I'm going to erase her, too."

The blonde let out a strong laugh. "That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard, Wade Kinsella. And that's saying a lot because you are full of dumb ideas."

Wade rolled his eyes and took his hand out from underneath hers. "Thanks for the support."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Wade pulled out that stupid card and dialed the number for the company. Instead of wimping out, he set up an appointment to drive up to Manhattan and have Zoe Hart erased from his memory. It wasn't an easy decision, but it was for the best. After he hung up, he started drinking whiskey and by the end of his shift, he was almost too drunk to speak, but ended up walking back home. "I'm erasing you!" He shouted once he was out by the plantation. "It's all falling apart. I'm erasing you and I'm happy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as tears stung his cheeks. Realizing his bottle was empty, he threw it as hard as he could and heard the glass shatter in the distance. He thought of Zoe and her face popped up in his head. He imagined screaming at her and letting her know the true pain that she had caused him. "You did it to me first!" He said to the image in his head. "I can't believe you did this to me."

As he came closer to his house and hers, he started running. "Do you hear me?" He asked into the wind. "By next week, you'll be gone! The perfect ending to this piece of shit story!"

He kicked the bushes in front of him, trying his best to let out all of his anger as he groaned loudly and kicked at basically nothing.

"Wade?" He heard her voice coming from behind him. "Wade, are you alright?"

He turned around to face her with a big grin plastered to his face. "Great, just great." He said under his breath as he started to chuckle. "Get out of here, Zoe."

"Are you drunk?" She pulled her coat tight around her body and raised her eyebrows as she waited for an answer.

"Does it matter? Does it really, truly matter?"

Zoe huffed. "Why do you hate me so much?" For a moment she looked sad, but quickly fixed her expression as she tugged on his arm and lead him to his place. "You need to sleep," she told him.

"You need to get out of here," he told her.

"What is wrong with you?" She almost yelled as she opened the door and shoved him inside.

For a moment, he just stared at his ex-girlfriend. "You're what's wrong with me." His voice was low and muffled and Zoe could hardly understand him. She rolled her eyes and lead him into his room where she proceeded to push him onto his bed and took of his shoes. The man rolled over so that he was face down in his pillow. "I loved you. I loved you so much. And now I'm erasing you. And I'm happy."

Though his voice was muffled, Zoe caught the end of what he was saying. It confused her quite a bit, so she let it go, thinking he was just drunk and rambling. She slowly backed out of his room and turned the lights off for him. "Goodnight, Wade," she whispered and sighed. She didn't understand what was wrong with this man and why he acted so weird towards her all the time. She wished that she knew, but there was nothing about her that he seemed to be happy with. It was all bitter and anger from what she could tell.


	5. Five

**A/N:** Hello, loves! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to post, I haven't had much time to write lately. But finally, it is here! Please favorite, follow, and review if you like it!

* * *

A couple days later, Wade was roaming New York City. Everywhere he looked, he saw Zoe. This was her city. She was his little New Yorker. He chuckled thinking about the first time he saw her; she was dressed like a big city slicker in a tiny country town. The man absolutely hated himself for thinking of something like that, but he carried on and made his way into a small, stuffy building. The man made his way to the top floor and found the door that said Lacuna, Inc. on the door. Once he tried opening it, though, it was locked shut and all the lights were off inside. The man hit his fist against the door and let out a frustrated sigh. A stranger behind his head as he passed in the hallway, judging the poor soul that severely needed his memory wiped. He had brought everything that had reminded him of Zoe, just like they told him on the phone. He looked like an idiot lugging that thing around and he knew it, but he wanted to get rid of it all for once and for all. The man hastily took out his phone and called them up, but he got a disconnect notice on the other line. In a fit of rage, Wade ended up kicking the wall. He knew it was too good to be true.

For a few minutes, Wade slumped back against the wall and just passed time before he made his way out and back to the airport. An older woman walked passed him after awhile and Wade cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me what happened to the company that was here before?" Wade put on his charming smile to go along with his accent that usually made women of all ages buckle at the knee.

The old woman shrugged and bit her lip. "They've been gone for a couple days now. Up and left without notice."

Wade nodded his head and ran his hands down his face, feeling slightly defeated. If Zoe could do it to him and leave him behind, why couldn't he do the same? Why was the universe allowing him to suffer, but not Zoe Hart? Instead of moping any longer, the man stood up and collected his things.

* * *

Later that night, Zoe was drinking away her sorrows at the Rammer Jammer. She hadn't seen Wade since he was drunk and slurring the other night and hoped to run into him so she could get some answers. It had been almost three days since he drunkenly said that he loved her and was going to erase her. Or at least, that's what she thought she heard. She could've been wrong, but let's face it, when is Zoe Hart ever wrong? The girl nodded to herself as she thought about all she knew about Wade and tried making a mental list. Everyone in town seemed to know him just as well as they knew Zoe - it just didn't make any sense.

It was far past midnight by the time Wade walked in. He spotted her immediately and tried to walk out, but Zoe's eyes were peeled on the door, watching every single person pass in and out. By the time Wade strolled up to her, Zoe had a smile plastered across her face and she almost went into hug him out of the inebriated state she was currently in, but decided against it. "You and I need to talk," she said in a concerned manner. Wade expected to hear her high-pitched sing-songy voice that she normally wore when she was drinking her wine, but this was much different.

The man lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms as he went behind the bar and poured himself a glass of water. After he took a few sips and set the glass down, he leaned over the bar to face her. "What do we need to talk about, Zoe?"

Zoe's heart almost stopped; something about this seemed way too familiar and for some strange reason, she couldn't shake the deja vu feeling that she caught every single time she was around Wade Kinsella. After concentrating on his smile for a moment, the girl shook her head. The girls face went from mesmerized from Wade's signature look to completely serious in less than a second. With a sigh, "I think we knew each other in another life." That wasn't what she planned on saying, but it just came out. The girl covered her mouth and let out a small chuckle and Wade smiled wider watching her.

"Doc, you have no idea." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but it was also honey smooth to Zoe's ears.

She took the last sip of her wine and made a face at the empty glass. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Wade shrugged and tried to change the subject. "I think I should take you home now."

The girl put on her best puppy-dog frown and silently begged for more wine, but instead Wade ignored it and walked over to her barstool. "C'mon, drunkie," he laughed while he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Zoe let out a loud yelp; she wasn't expecting this to happen whatsoever.

"Wade!" She laughed into his back while beating her fists against him. "Put me down!"

The man chuckled listening to her. Her little fists couldn't do much damage and she wasn't even trying at this point. Wade could tell that she enjoyed this encounter - in fact, she always had. It was in that moment that Wade had an epiphany about this entire day, this entire situation. He was going to win Zoe Hart back. It'd all be brand new to her, but it'd be simple and typical to him. He'd remember all the right moves, ignore all the wrong decisions that made the couple go wrong in the first place. It was a brilliant idea. He was going to win Zoe Hart back and that was that.

Once the two made their way to his car, he carefully set her back on her feet and helped her into the passenger seat of his car. As soon as he turned on the engine, "Hard to Love" by Lee Brice started up. At first, he half-expected Zoe to laugh along and agree that he was hard to love, but was met with an empty silence. The man gulped as he turned on the road back to the plantation. He turned to see if Zoe was alright and all he saw was his ex-girlfriend passed out already. He wasn't surprised. She fell asleep easily for the most part. On the way home, he quietly sang along with the song. It was basically the story of their relationship and hoped that this time around he'd be able to change it.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Okay, I just need to say that there are two awesome playlists that helped me write this. One was mine and another was /Simbelmyne-of-Rohan on 8tracks. Put 8tracks-com before the slash and find her mix "I Can't Remember Anything Without You." It's amazing and it helped a lot. The one that's mine... If you go to /ddollfacedd, I have an old playlist called "A Doctor and A Bartender." If you want something to fill your Zade/Eternal Sunshine feelings, those are the playlists for it!


	6. Six

**A/N:** Hello, dears! I am so sorry that this took forever to post. I've been really busy with school and life, but hopefully things will slow down a bit so I can update more often. Again, I'm sorry that this took so long to get to! Please review, follow, and favorite as always. Those really do keep me happy!

* * *

The week that followed was full of laughter and annoyance between Zoe and Wade. He was trying everything in the world to get her back, even if she didn't remember him. Sometimes he tried to recreate conversations or dates and he'd see a glimpse of deja vu in her eyes, but she never made a comment on it. On the other side, Zoe was still unsure as to why Wade suddenly had a change of heart and decided to like her anyway. The man was more complicated than those like George and Levon, that was for sure. Every time she had a patient come in, she'd go on and on about Wade and how confusing the entire situation was to her. They didn't dare say what they were thinking in order to avoid any conflict and confusion, so instead they listened anyway and prayed like hell to get out of her grips before they slipped up and said something they'd regret. How was someone like Shula supposed to explain that the man she might've been falling for broke her heart into a million pieces and she had to erase him because of that? It just wouldn't work.

During Zoe's lunch break, she wandered down to the Rammer Jammer for a lunch date with Lavon and Annabeth. Obviously, they already knew what the topic of the day was for Zoe and weren't looking forward to hear all of this Wade talk again, but they had to put up with it every now and then.

The doctor walked in and smiled to Wade behind the bar who was anxiously watching as this weeks liquor rolled in. He waved back at her, but only took his eyes off of the delivery guys for a split second before returning his attention to them.

"You look like you're falling," Annabeth mentioned. There was a hint of anxiety in her voice, but a smile was pinned to her lips as she spoke the words. It was obvious to most people that she wasn't too happy about the situation, but luckily Zoe was too dazed by Wade to even see that.

Zoe knit her brow together. "Huh?"

"Wade," she clarified and nodded her head towards the blond man behind the bar.

"Oh, no," Zoe laughed and shook her head. "There's nothing going on between us at all," she lied through her teeth. For a moment, Levon believed her, but then he remembered how this all went down the last time the two had gotten together. It was sad, indeed, after she had gone ahead and erased him. The last thing he wanted was to see his best friend getting hurt once more. And as much as he loved Wade, he could've killed him for cheating. It was just one thing after another and Zoe broke more and more each time. He practically ruined her and made her hard, but luckily having her memory wiped clean seemed to do the trick until he started to work his charm on her like old times. Only now she didn't even know that this had happened before.

"Z," Levon shook his head and took a sip of his drink, "you have to be careful with Wade."

The girl looked at her friend with confusion. She didn't understand what he meant by those words. "Why? He seems like a nice guy... For the most part, I guess."

Levon and Annabeth exchanged a look of concern for a split second before returning their eyes back to their confused friend. "Just trust me, alright?" With those four words, the subject of Wade and anything that was happening between them was dropped.

Zoe thought long and hard about what Levon told her. It almost spoiled her lunch and the rest of her work day. As usual, she tried to make a therapy session out of her patients. She talked to them about it all, but they all kept their mouth shut. In a town like Bluebell, every single person knew what was going on and none of them were about to blab and ruin the whole thing. Poor Zoe wouldn't even know what to do with herself if someone had slipped up and told her. Instead of realizing that they weren't too talkative, she kept carrying on and letting out all of her feelings and confused thoughts. She didn't know what else to do at this point, anyway. Even when Brick told her to stop scaring away their patients, she tried to talk to him about it all. Of course, it was like talking to a wall. As much as the two doctors didn't get along sometimes, he secretly cared about his associate and didn't want to see her upset or sad any longer about Wade. He knew Wade could be a good kid, but the way Zoe was afterwards made him want to coddle her and he never felt that way towards anyone.

As she sun set, Zoe started making her way back to the plantation to crash in her bed. Wade was positioned on his porch with his feet up. It was one of his nights off and the second he saw the pretty doctor walk by, he couldn't help by stand up and go after her. He had been thinking about her since the lunch hour, after all.

"Zoe," Wade called out and ran up after her.

"Wade," Zoe greeted him with a cold and unopened tone.

For a moment, Wade thought of all the worst possible scenarios, like someone broke down and told her everything. He didn't want to lose Zoe, not like this. But he knew her well enough to know that she would be furious. It would be a catastrophe if she would've found out. It wouldn't be a simple coldness, but it would be an all out war.

The man softened and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Zoe lied for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

He shrugged. "I don't believe you, but if you don't want to tell me then I understand. I'm just some strange guy that lives across the way from you." He smirked at the end of his sentence, making Zoe's heart race more than she thought it could.

"You don't have to believe me. I'm telling the truth." She nodded and pursed her lips together, forming a straight line across her face. He knew it wasn't true, but he wasn't going to pry. "Do you wanna come in for a bit?" She asked. "I have beer and Netflix."

"You had me at beer," Wade laughed and started walking towards her place.

Everything was so familiar to Zoe, yet so strange. She didn't understand. If the memories weren't coming to her, she hoped that they would one day soon. She wanted to understand... She just didn't know how to explain it, even to herself.


	7. Seven

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry this took forever to update. With school, I've been getting blocked lately, but tonight inspiration struck! Hopefully it doesn't take as long to post the next update. I'll make sure it doesn't. I'm so, so sorry again, you guys. Thanks for sticking with me and to all of the new follows/favorites/reviews. You're all so lovely!

* * *

"_It's nothing but time and a face you can't lose_  
_I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_  
_I'll write you a postcard, I'll send you the news_  
_From a house down the road from real love _  
_Live through this and you won't look back_."  
-"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" by Stars

x-x-x

In the weeks that passed, Zoe was struggling with something that was going on mentally. She still couldn't pin-point exactly what exactly was going on and it was driving her crazy. Crazy enough to drive herself to Mobile to get a CT scan. She thought something was wrong with her brain, like a brain tumor that just wanted draw in attention, but that wasn't the case. Zoe was more than glad to hear that news, but at the same time, she started to worry that it was much deeper than that. She could hardly handle herself after awhile. She was losing sleep and spending a lot of time staring into space, trying to figure out what was happening. It was to the point that she was in such a daze that Brick took notice. Most of the time he acted like he didn't care too much about his colleague, but when he saw her hardly paying attention during appointments, he thought that she could get into a lot of trouble for negligence. Luckily for Zoe, that never happened. She was a good enough doctor to not mess up.

"Dr. Hart," Brick greeted her with a small nod as he walked into the office. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Zoe had hardly noticed his presence due to the haze that she was in, but got up from behind the counter shortly after his request and followed him into his office. She stood by the door and crossed her arms. "What's going on?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

Brick furrowed his brows at her as he positioned himself by leaning against his desk. "I was going to ask you that same question." His voice was stern, but full of mild concern for the young doctor. She was usually peppy and in a great mood; a mood that usually made Brick shiver like he was hearing nails on a chalkboard, but these days she was suspiciously quiet, making Brick raise an eyebrow every now and then.

Zoe shut her eyes and raised her eyebrows, trying to play it off as tiredness. "What do you mean? I just haven't been getting any sleep."

"You need sleep, Dr. Hart," he told her with a steady voice, "I can't have you going around and one day mistakingly treat a patient wrong. You would ruin my entire practice if you got sued for negligence. You do realize that, right?"

Zoe's heart started racing in her chest as she sucked in her lips and bit down, trying to find the words to say. She knew Brick wouldn't want to hear the entire story - not only that, but he probably wouldn't want to hear the story to begin with. "I've been-" Zoe shrugged, not knowing how to explain it. "I've been having a lot of deja vu," she said with a confused tone. "For awhile, I thought it was a brain tumor or something like that, but I got everything checked out and the tests came back clear. Now, I'm still stuck and I can't figure out what's happening." She didn't mean to blurt out all of her feelings, but by the end of her small rambling, she began to sound whiney.

Brick rubbed his face, not even knowing where to begin. He understood perfectly. He got that small card from Lacuna, Inc. that almost everyone else in town did. "I have to tell you something, Zoe, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

The woman's ears perked up in curiosity, ready to hear whatever Brick was about to say until she heard a ruckus at the door. The two doctors shuffled outside in a hurry to see what was happening. That's when they spotted Rocket and Rudy drunkenly carrying an even more inebriated Chicken through the door. "Hey doc," Rocket said with what was supposed to be a flirtatious smile, but Zoe gulped and made a contorted face at the three boys.

x-x-x

Once work was over with, Zoe met up with Lavon at the Rammer Jammer for dinner. Of course, Lavon was all smiles as per usual and she couldn't help but to throw a smile his way as she walked in the door and to the table he was saving for them. "What are you smirking at?" She asked the man.

"Life's good, Zoe," he told her as he nodded his head, "there's always something to smile over, ya'know?"

Zoe shook her head at the man, but a small smile remained on her lips. "Whatever you say," she laughed.

The smile dropped from his face as soon as he noticed the black bags under her eyes and the redness that stained her normally sparkling eyes. "Have you been doing okay, Zoe?"

The girl knit her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. "Why, did Brick tell you something?"

"No, no," he said in defense while waving his hands in the air, "Brick didn't tell me anything. I'm just wondering. You look exhausted."

Since her best friend was sitting across from her, she didn't want to play it off like normal. She told Lavon everything, even stuff he didn't want to hear most of the time. "I _am_ exhausted. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate. Something's eating me alive and I can't explain what it is." The girl almost started to cry in front of everyone in the restaurant, but her eyes were too dry to even produce a couple tears.

Suddenly more concerned than before, Lavon placed his arms on the table and leaned forward so he could be closer. "Do you know why that is?"

Zoe forced her eyes shut, not really knowing. It wasn't until she heard Wade's voice that she had a sudden revelation about the whole thing. She put her index finger in the air, telling Lavon that she'd get back to him in just one minute. "Hey," she told him with the best smile she could possibly put on.

"Hey to you," Wade said while raising his eyebrows at the girl and setting down their drinks. "What do you say to a movie night after I finish my shift?"

Zoe pretended like she was thinking about it while bouncing her head up and down and squinting her eyes. She knew that something about that drove Wade crazy; his impatience was incredible to the girl. "Yeah, I guess so," she finally told him with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he turned on his heel to go back to the bar, but quickly turned back around. "Lavon, you're invited as well," he told him with the fear that he was being rude to the mayor.

"I'm staying in tonight," Lavon lied to his friend. Wade gave him a thumbs up and walked away slowly to get back behind the counter.

Zoe tapped her fingers on the table and pursed her lips together, finally able to connect some of the dots. "Lavon," she spoke, "I think I know the problem."

"_And_?"

"I think the problem is Wade."


End file.
